lux lucis angelus
by TFislove
Summary: On Harry's seventeenth birthday something happens maybe for the worse maybe for the better, but what happens when he bumps into someone that might turn his world upside down just after it started to go in the right direction. rated T for language.
1. prologe

This is the prologue of my new story, don't worry I do plan on finishing this; I don't have a beta so I am sorry if there is any mistakes. The title lux lucis angelus is Latin and in English means light angel. I would love it if you review it really gives me more courage to carry on well only if they are not flames. I don't know how quick I will update but hopefully reasonably fast as it is the summer holiday. =]

lux lucis angelus

5 minutes to go.

Harry Potter was lying on his bed in private drive, counting down the minutes till his seventeenth birthday (like he did every year). This year was special he was about to come of age be able to do magic anywhere (well not in front of muggles, but still), he had only one year left of school and then he was free to train to be an auror. He had defeated Tom Riddle at the end of last year the only person that died in the whole of the battle was Ginny Weasley, everyone thought Harry would be devastated due to the fact that he was so in love with her and they were due to get married as soon as she left school, of course Harry was upset she was like a sister to him but there was still the point that he was gay and he had no more feelings for her than Ron had for food or Hermione had for books.

4 minutes to go.

Only four minutes to go Harry was beginning to get excited he would be able to tidy his room by only saying a few simple words that he had known since he was an eleven year old, be able to apperate anywhere he wanted to go instead of using floo or port keys. Harry had never really liked anyone at Hogwarts, yes he had gone out with Cho but he had still been unsure about his feelings towards his sexuality.

3 minutes to go.

Time really does go slower when you are waiting for it, he was to leave to go to the burrow tomorrow morning to spend the rest of the holidays with the Weasleys and visit Diagon Alley and collect his school books and other essentials. He did not know how it was going to be in the burrow due to the recent death of the youngest and only female child of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, especially as Mrs. Weasley really did have her heart set on her only daughter marrying the-boy-who-lived or the chosen one.

2 minutes to go.

Tonks and Lupin were to pick him up tomorrow with their youngest son Teddy that had been born just one day after the fall of Tom Riddle, Remus felt he had to treat Harry like a son due to the face that he apart from the Weasleys was the closest thing to family harry had. This upset Harry and made him feel guilty as this was putting a strain on Remus new life after he had been given the potion invented by Snape that put an end to him being a wolf, Lupin now loved star gazing with Tonks and their new born son Teddy especially when there was a full moon. He would have to tell him tomorrow to stop worrying about him now of course he was of age.

1 minute to go.

A smile flickered onto Harry's face in less than a minute now he would be seventeen to never have to set foot in the Dursley's house again to be able to start a new life without having to worry about Lord Voldermort or anyone else he could be himself.

10.

9.

8.

7.

6.

5.

4.

3.

2.

1.

'Happy birthday Harry.' Harry whispered to himself before everything went black.


	2. old fool

Thank you so much for reading the last chapter, I had fun writing this (it shows I updated in less than 24 hours). A big thank you to TayliaNinja for being my first ever reviewer on this story and to twilightgatelover for being the second person to review. Please keep reviewing. =]

Harry's eyelids fluttered open, he woke up to what he thought was the Hogwarts hospital wing. A blast of pain soared through his back like a bludger as he tried to shift in the bed. He was shocked to see Dumbledore sitting next to him. He slowly began to rise and then he saw Madam Pomfrey rush up to him handing him many potions, he was yet to say anything as he was frightened. He finally built up that Gryffindor courage,

"Why am I here" Harry said shakily, he reached to brush the hair out of his eyes when he suddenly realised where were his glasses last time he knew he could not make out a thing without his glasses but he could make out every speck of dirt on the ceiling and every stitch on the bed cloth.

"Well as you know your seventeenth birthday was yesterday and you came into some ... inheritance," Dumbledore said nervously not knowing how Harry was going to react, "you are a Lux Lucis angelus which is Latin for light angle." Dumbledore suppressed a sigh he was slightly happy that Harry was confused and not angry for putting him through more pressure. Both men in the hospital wing had not even made recognition that Madam Pomfrey had left them alone.

"I don't understand, so I am not entirely human I am some sort of angle?"

"Yes" replied Dumbledore, "your body has gone through quite a few changes over the past twenty four hours internal and external, you're eating habits and appearance have changed very much but I think instead of me explaining it, it would be better if you read about it in this book." Harry was now very much confused and had no idea what to reply.

"You can leave the hospital wing whenever you want and if you would like you can leave to go to the burrow tomorrow evening, how does that sound?"

"Yes I would like that very much." Harry replied.

"Okay, I will leave you now and I suggest reading the book in the library, if you need any help understanding anything I will be in my office the password is 'candy sticks'." And with that he left.

Harry was confused. All he got out of Dumbledore was that he was some weird magical creature and was basically an Angel, now he thought first stop the bathroom. He went to the closest bathroom he could find luckily this one had a full length mirror in. He started from the bottom, his trousers that used to be to big were now three inches to short but even looser round the waste his feet looked like they had grown from a feeble size 6 to at least a size 11, how could he have grown so much in, what had Dumbledore said the space of twenty four hours. He lifted up his shirt his abs were more defined and his waist was definitely smaller.

"Merlin" was the only coherent words that could be understood through his lips along with many swearwords, out of his shirt were poking a set of white feathered wings that had about a diameter of 30 inches, Harry was now very scared no wonder he had that pain when he tried to move, his shoulders were broader and his eyesight was impeccable but he still could not take his eyes of the now fluttering pair of white wings sticking out of his back.

He had to read that book he thought as he raced to the library he stopped was not going at his normal speed but faster than any human could possibly go, never mind he thought as he sped back up again. He slowed as he got to the library remembering that Madam Prince would sure tell him of if he was caught running in the library then he suddenly remembered that there was no Madam Prince as it was still the summer holidays and only a few of the professors stayed over the holidays such as professor Snape and professor McGonagall. As he made his way into the library and headed to the nearest desk he could find and sat down.

The book was titled 'So you Just Found out you Were a Lux Lucis Angelus' by Albus Dumbledore, old fool Harry thought, he wrote a book all about my 'inheritance' why couldn't he have just told me.

He opened the first page and found:

'_Lux Lucis angelus or sometimes known as light angels come into their inheritance you could say on their seventeenth birthday it is normally passed from parent to child or if both parents are carrying the recessive gene. An example of this can be found in Harry Potter both his parents carried the gene but it was recessive but when the genes mixed together they became dominant and we now have a Lux Lucis angelus Harry Potter._

_What is a Lux Lucis angelus?_

_Lux Lucis angelus are very similar to normal angles but are still very different both being that they have wings:_

_Lux Lucis angelus can only take liquid they can't digest solid food ("_what!" Harry said aloud")_ instead they tend to only drink pumpkin juice they can go days without drinking and still be healthy and energetic. _

_They can run faster that any human and have been known to reach speeds similar to most vampires _("cool" Harry said).

_Also they can fly using their wings for numerous of hours without getting the slightest bit tired, _

_Sleeping only consists of two hours a day to recover all their energy if they try to sleep more than this there will most likely find it impossible. _

_They have mates who they go through a bonding procedure, they tend to know straight away who their intended is by the way being in there presence feels and what there touch means to them. _

_Wings?_

_Lux Lucis angelus have their wings on show at all times when they are full with strong emotions their wings flutter such as when they are happy, embarrassed, angry or nervous. They can fly from them for long periods of time but still cannot be used instead of brooms at quiditch matches_ ("Dam" Harry said in a humorous way). _They tend to stick out at about 5 in inches ever side of the body they are incredibly strong and often very hard to break but when touched they are soft just like feathers. _

_Eating habits?_

_When you turn into a Lux Lucis angelus your eating habits change, you can no longer digest food only liquid, Lux Lucis angelus can go days without drinking and they will never be affected by it, they will feel a feeling in there stomach telling them they need to, I suppose you could say wash their body. Lux Lucis angelus use this as a ritual and tend to do it in their own space as it is a glorifying procedure. When the liquid is entered into their body it lights up and they are lifted off the ground by about a meter (excludes potions) obviously this is not something you want to do in public as you are likely to have many people following you around slightly dazed as this is what it does to other people. _

_Mates? _

_When a Lux Lucis angelus meets their mate they get a feeling which tells them that the person has to be theirs, whether the other person agrees on that is a different matter. Once both people in the relationship have said they love each other and want to stay together for life before they can go through the bonding ritual. To do this the Lux Lucis angelus has to drink the blood from the neck of their beloved with their one time only fangs, a Lux Lucis angelus can only go through this procedure once, the downside to their mate after the bonding is they get turned into a Lux Lucis angelus. If a mate rejects them then there is a possibility they will die depending on how far into the relationship they are, but they will never find another mate so I suggest persuasion. They would have been attracted to their mate from birth or from there fist meeting, the Lux Lucis angelus will be able to know if they are injured, no exactly where they are and read most of their emotions especially when they are at their strongest. _

_Sleeping?_

_Lux Lucis angelus don't have to sleep as long as humans, only up to about two hours a night they will most likely find it impossible to sleep any longer, with even this little time it is all it takes to re-energise and they will still be more energetic than most humans._

_Powers:_

_To fly – (see above)_

_Speed – being able to run unnaturally fast_

_Energetic – lively at most times with only 2 hours sleep _

_Emotions – they can read most people's emotions especially people close to them such as their mates _

_Strength – able to pick up/carry heavier objects and not notice at all._

_Being a Lux Lucis angelus can have pro's and con's but it is your decision to choose which is what, you can use your new ability to do good or bad (I do suggest good). It will help you attract lovers and find your one and only mate, just have fun and enjoy yourself._

_Good luck Harry Potter and don't forget I am in my office if you need me. _

"Old fool" Harry chuckled

Many emotions were now streaming through Harry's head he had no idea what to do but he thought perhaps he needed time to think and come to terms with what life had given him this time. To the quiditch pitch, he thought.


	3. Weasley's

Harry had spent a long time thinking about how he felt being a Lux Lucis angelus and had decided he was going to accept it ... embrace it. He still had a few questions first before being totally happy with being the new him:

Pros

He had wings!

He could fly with said wings

He was faster than any human

He didn't have to eat food

He was energetic all the time

He was destined to be with someone who would be perfect for him

He only had to sleep for two hours a night

Again he could fly!

He is taller

Cons

He had wings pocking out of his pack 24/7

He now needed new clothes

He would never eat a sweet again

He couldn't drink in public

He was destined to be with someone – he will never be able to date without feeling guilty

He would never have a full night's sleep again

If you thought about it there were more pros than cons that was a good thing right, he just had no idea how he was going to explain it to the others ... would they accept him or think he was even more different than he was before. He was still excited to go to the Weasleys but nervous at the same time. He needed to go speak to Dumbledore.

"Candy sticks" Harry said to the gargoyles they spun around he entered Dumbledore's office

"Harry my boy how are you doing?"

"Okay I think I do have a few questions though." Harry replied.

"Good good, go ahead." Dumbledore gestured

"Do you have any idea who my mate is and do you think they are at Hogwarts?"

"I have an idea but I won't tell you, yes though I think said person attends Hogwarts." This left Harry wondering, who could it be, it had to be a guy and someone who he was attracted to, that left several options.

"what will I do when I come back to Hogwarts after staying at the Weasleys?"

"Me and your head of house have decided it would be best if you had your own room and a pass that would let you out in the evenings." Dumbledore replied answering the question. "And when you find your mate and bonded he or she will move in with you." This left Harry wondering about what his room would be like will this cause him to be even more of an outcast?

"Will that be all?" Dumbledore asked politely, Harry nodded and began to leave, "wait before you go we will be leaving at 12pm tomorrow now as Mrs. Weasley wants to give you a welcoming/seventeenth birthday party ... oh and by the way the Gryffindor password is angel," Dumbledore winked. Harry left and with that he headed to the one place he called home, his four poster bed for a nice two hours sleep since it was verging on ten o'clock at night, perhaps he will have a shower first then sleep, he had no idea how to shower with his wings so that could be eventful. What was he going to do when he woke up? He had no idea.

It was now one am and he was bored.

One thirty am ... still bored.

Two am ... still bored. Perhaps I should go to the library and see what books they have on Lux Lucis angelus maybe they would offer him more help on the drinking and showering issues he had had the night before.

In the library Harry had found a number of books:

Lux Lucis angelus and his mate.

How to cope with a friend that is a Lux Lucis angelus.

But the most hopeful one yet was;

Being a Lux Lucis angelus in everyday life. It told him hints on what to do at night when he was bored and how often and how he should go about the drinking ritual apparently it happened weekly, the book suggested on Sunday nights before sleeping as apparently it uses up a lot of energy. The most helpful and probably best thing it told him was that he was only to shower every other day and to only wash his hair as the drinking ritual would clean his body but he still had to shave and wash his face and armpits.

"Whoever wrote this is slightly loony" Harry said aloud as no one else was in the library he turned the book over and there in small font it said 'written by Albus Dumbledore for Harry Potter only' well at least he had gotten his last statement right the author was a loony.

After several hours he went to have a game of quiditch his trunk already packed before he left had arrived early that morning with his firebolt. He enjoyed the time just flying on his broom letting go of all his problems he would try and fly with his wings but he was currently to scared to try wondering how his wings would hold up all his weight.

He flew for a couple of hours flying over the forbidden forest and all the way to homesgade. He cast tempus while flying till he realised it was 11:45 and he had to go and change and make sure everything was ready before he went to the Weasleys.

He went to Dumbledore's office from where he was to use the floo to go to the Weasleys.

"You ready to go" Dumbledore questioned.

"Erm just before we go to the Weasleys know about the whole Lux Lucis angelus thing," Dumbledore nodded and said

"Yes but they will still be shocked."

"Okay then let's go" Harry took a deep breath and stepped into the fire place.

"The Burrow!" Harry shouted.

As soon as he got out of the fire place and dusted himself of and looked up all he saw was shocked faces and people either staring at his height or his wings.

"Hello, how is everyone." Harry said nervously.

Nothing, nobody replied. Then suddenly Mrs. Weasley went;

"Oh Harry look how much you have changed" that kind of jogged everyone out of there shocked state and they all kind of came up and greeted him.

Mr and Mrs. Weasley first both hugging him and asking him if he had had a good journey, followed by Bill and Fleur, Bill just patting him on the back and Fleur obviously going;

"'Arry" and kissing him on both cheeks,

Then Charlie behind, Charlie said hi and answered Harry's question about how it was going in Romania,

Fred and George both going up an doing there double act greeting,

Remus and Tonks Lupin with their little teddy, Harry hugged them all and asked them how they were doing, and last but not least Hermione and Ron.

Hermione ran up to him and hugged him watching out for the wings;

"How are you? You look amazing! Did it hurt when you changed?"

"Wow a lot of questions, I passed out so didn't feel a lot of pain, I am good sort of coming to terms with being a Lux Lucis angelus and thanks" harry replied he turned around "Ron?" harry questioned.

Harry had a burst of sudden emotion cursing through his body ... anger – with the look on his face, happiness, with seeing his best friend again and something else ...

_Sorry I had to leave it on a cliff hanger you might yet be surprised so don't assume anything yet! x_


	4. Nervousness

... Nervousness, everyone else had accepted him what if Ron didn't, he didn't know what he would do without him,

"Ron?" Harry asked again. Ron had been the only one who had not come up to him all the other members of the family had gone into the kitchen leaving Harry Hermione and Ron alone.

"Sorry mate," Ron answered sheepishly, "still a bit shell shocked with the change."

"Yeah it does that, I am still trying to get used to it." Harry chuckled back.

Ron finally moved from the spot he had been frozen on, he walked up to Harry and hugged him awkwardly.

"Anyway I am starving" Hermione and Harry laughed, that was Ron all about the food.

"Yeah lets go and then you can tell me all about your summer."

Harry watched the whole Weasley family eat in front of him sat a full plate of roast dinner seeing it was Sunday and a glass of butterbeer and a large cake in the shape of a snitch. Mrs. Weasley looked up from the table and noticed harry hadn't touched any of his food;

"Harry dear, why haven't you eaten anything!"

Harry was about to answer when someone butted in

"Lux Lucis angelus do not eat any food only drink when they need to wash out there body, this should be done in private" Harry looked at the speaker, expecting it to be Hermione he smiled, but it wasn't her it was Charlie Weasley.

"Yes he is right." Harry said, then suddenly harry got a twinge in his stomach, while he was wondering what it was he suddenly remembered that it must be the whole washing out the body feeling.

He suddenly stood up and asked to be excused he went up to the spare bedroom he usually stayed in and drank the whole butterbeer in one go. If Harry was asked how he felt right then he would have had no idea what to say, it was like a shower had turned on inside him and he was being washed out of all the unpleasantness, when he finally looked down he noticed his feet were two feet of the floor and his wings were flapping softly like they were keeping him afloat.

Then all of a sudden it was like he was dropped and fell on the floor in a collapsed manor with a loud bang. The whole entire Weasleys including the Lupins and Hermione rushed up to him Mr. Weasley laid him on the bed where Tonks took his pulse and said

"he is alright it is probably what happens after the drinking ritual, someone floo Dumbledore and make sure, if I am correct I expect him to be out cold for the next two hours so I suggest someone sit with him while the rest go down and finish their meals

"I will" chorused two Weasleys and a Granger.

Charlie? Why does he want to stay? Ron thought along with several other people

"Perhaps Charlie should stay as he is older and knows a lot more about Lux Lucis angelus that we do!" Tonks said loudly over all the commotion in the room.

"now I am going to make that floo call to Albus"

Charlie sat there for two hours just watching Harry sleep; till he finally saw his eyelids flutter.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, great really, what happened?" Harry answered back.

"You passed out due to the drinking ritual, it happens to most people."

"How do you know all about Lux Lucis angelus?" Harry asked.

"My best friend back at Hogwarts was one, but he had known from birth as both of his parents are a Lux Lucis." Charlie said.

"Aren't you friends with him anymore?"

"No he died."

"That is so sad, how did he die ... don't answer if you don't want to!" Harry asked adding on the last bit quietly so Charlie could just hear.

"No I will he committed suicide the day before my seventeenth birthday" Charlie replied quietly.

"Why?" Harry had asked before he could stop himself. Charlie let out a forced laugh.

"because I was his mate, he felt disgusted by it as he didn't want to be gay, so he left me saying 'I am sick if I liked him more than a friend' (Harry gasped he would have no idea what to do if Hermione or Ron had said that to him, seeing as the whole wizarding world knew he was gay) and I did, I had for more than two years but I guess I am glad I hadn't told him, we never saw each other after that, it was hard but I learnt to cope, anyway the day before my seventeenth birthday I got a letter saying:

_Dear Charlie_

_I can't believe I am writing this, let this lay on your conscience, you are the cause of my death." _Harry gasped audibly but Charlie carried on trying to hold back the tears_." I hate this feeling that I feel drawn to you, I don't want to be gay it is wrong and sick and I can't go on living my life like this, so I will put a stop to it even if it means killing myself so be it_

_Goodbye Charlie Weasley (I hate you)" _Charlie was now crying full tears by the sound of it everyone was asleep. Harry had no idea what to say.

"I will always have his death on my conscience."

"Charlie you shouldn't how can he even you blame yourself he was just a homophobic and couldn't stand it when he finally realised he was gay. You will find someone else that loves you for who you are not because they are forced to!"

"Your right Harry." And with that he fell asleep.

What am I going to do now Harry thought after settling Charlie into his bed he made his way downstairs and sat in the garden? With his new sight it was like he had night vision. He laid down on the grass and looked up at the stars. Charlie had just shared his biggest secret with him, they were not even that close, and he guessed it was just due to the fact that Harry was gay and a Lux Lucis angelus. He felt happy that Charlie trusted Harry with his secret, maybe they could build up a better relationship.

Harry looked at the watch on his right hand that the Weasley had given him before dinner last night, it had a thick black strap with a gold circle clock in the middle it had been Mrs. Weasleys uncles, he was so happy when she had given it to him he felt like he had a family, seeing as it had been in the Weasley family for years. It was 8am Mr. Weasleys would be up by now and so would Hermione Harry didn't expect Ron to be up just yet it was still early. Harry walked into the kitchen and saw Mr. Weasley reading the daily prophet.

"You gave us a fright last night Harry!" Mr. Weasley said.

"Yeah sorry about that" harry answered sheepishly.

"don't worry about it son it is all part of you being you, it won't happen again, from what Tonks told us it only happens the first time."

"Well that is good,"


	5. to fly !

Thank you so much for reviewing !! I am sorry this chapter is late I have not been very well and my dad took my laptop away from me  the next chapter hopefully will be up soon. Please keep reviewing!

Harry had had fun the past two days everything went on as normal; he would go to sleep when everyone else went to bed and then wake up after two hours sleep. Then he would ever go into the lounge and read or sit in the garden and stargaze. He was enjoying his life; everyone had accepted him and treated him like everyone else. But this evening when everyone else was asleep he was going to practice flying with his wings. He was scared as he still worried about the whole weight issue but he managed to stay up during the drinking ritual he might be able to stay up now.

He walked out into the back garden and looked up thinking how amazing it would be to be able to be free up there, without the use of a broom. Harry loved to fly with his broom, it was one of the only times he forgot about his past and his current affairs and just let go. He was worried about going back to school as he was sure there was a law that stated magical creatures could not play in any professional matches. He wasn't sure if that covered the school matches but will find out soon he thought he stood up and smiled he was going to fly.

Slowly his wings started to flutter and he slowly was raised of the ground, his wings started to flap a bit harder but still gracefully and he was raised a lot further off the ground. He moved his body while on the air so he was in a diagonal position and he started to move.

"Merlin I am flying!" Harry whispered to himself.

Harry decided to have a bit of fun and did summersaults and flips in the air most night long. He was having a blast and he didn't even feel tired.

Soon the sun was rising it was a beautiful sight, meaning it was the start of another day. They were all going to Diagon alley today to shop for school books and equipment. Mr. Weasley was already in the kitchen by the time harry walked in. Harry had a very large cheesy grin on this made Mr. Weasley wonder;

"Harry what is that smile about?"

"I learnt to fly!" Harry replied back with much enthusiasm.

"Harry you have been able to fly since you were an eleven year old, you are a natural." Mr. Weasley said confused.

"No not on a broom, with these!" Harry pointed to his large white wings

"Oh." Mr. Weasley replied dazed, and with that Harry skipped off to his current room of residence.

Ron just smiled at the smile on Harry's face; he didn't know what it was but when Harry was happy it made him happy. Ron was so glad Harry was a friend and that alone made him happy.

"Boys! Come down for breakfast" Mrs. Weasley shouted up the stairs. Ron was of hurtling down the stairs faster than you can say weasel.

Harry changed into his day clothes to wear to Diagon alley, placed his money pouch in his pocket and made his way out of the bedroom and down the stairs to were the rest of the house hold was sitting. He sat down at the table and watched the others. He was used to watching others eat without him he is no longer hungry, it sometimes bothered him how he would never have another chocolate frog or a piece of bacon.

"So is everyone ready to go to Diagon Alley." Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yes." Everyone chorused back.

Everyone flooed to the leaky cauldron and all split up to go and find all there school stuff, first stop was flourish and bolts. Harry was slightly worried about being in public with the wings yes the Weasleys had accepted him but would others. Harry was used to all the starring he was the boy who lived. Whenever he put a shirt on wholes were made automatically for his wings, he had no idea how it happens and the suddenly when he took his shirt of there was no wholes. He had, had to stretch all his clothes so they now fit him with his wings.

He was stared at everywhere he went but it was shocked looks not a look of disgust. He walked into flourish and bolts and went to find his books for his seventh year of Hogwarts he was studding;

Herbology

Potions

Charms

Transfiguration

Defence against the dark arts

Harry no longer wanted to be an auror he didn't like the idea of fighting any more of the 'bad guys'. Instead he was going to become a healer, he wanted to work in Hogwarts hospital wing but first he had to go to healer school. He wasn't sure if that was all in jeopardy with him being a Lux Lucis angelus.

He carried on going to all the shops with Ron and Hermione stopping of to get all of his stuff, getting quills, owl treats and new quiditch stuff (just in case). Last stop was Madam Malkin dress robes; he needed a new school robe. This would be interesting.

He walked into the shop and went up to Madam Malkin and said;

"I need two new sets of Hogwarts robes." Harry asked politely.

"... yes, just stand over there." Madam Malkin answered after a while.

It took half an hour for him to get fitted into robes and the look of shock did not leave madam Malkin's face. He gave her the money and left the shop.

"That was weird!" Harry said.

"You can say that again." Ron replied.

"Well what do you expect, Harry you have wings." Hermione said. So far they had not bumped into anyone they personally new. They were now going to the Weasleys' wizards wheezes where they were to meet up with all the others.

"How are you?" Mrs. Weasley asked counting them all.

"We are all fine, we got everything we needed."Harry replied for all them.

"Good, good. You ready to leave."

"Yes." Ron answered this time. With that they made their way back to the leaky cauldron to floo back to the burrow.

Once they were back at the burrow they put all their stuff into their rooms and then it was time for lunch. The weeks carried on in a similar progress to the other days. Every night Harry would go and fly, it tended to be the highlight of his day and the rest of the tim he spent hanging out with Ron and Hermione. He still had to go through the drinking ritual every Sunday but he didn't faint now and the flying didn't affect him. The 1st of September came very quickly in a havoc morning.

"Mum where is my stuff?"

"I can't find my books!"

"Do you know where I put my socks?"

These carried on all through the morning.

Charlie was coming back to Hogwarts this year to teach care of magic creatures as Hagrid was going to live in France with his new wife. Harry was looking forward to having Charlie at school but he was still slightly upset that Hagrid would not be there. They all got into a ministry car and drove to king's cross station, they went through the barrier and straight onto the train carriage, he wanted to stay away from other people because he didn't want to put up with all the starring people. He got a cart by himself and waited for Hermione and Ron to come down from the prefects cart with Hermione being head girl and Mclaggon head boy.

Then the thing that he least expected to happen happened. Draco Malfoy walked into his cart and Harry fainted.

NOW CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON ! PLEASE X


	6. Dra Malfoy

**I'm so sorry for the late update I was away at the weekend and then the evil dell people took away my laptop and now have to borrow my mums then I lost my memory stick that had this chapter saved on so yeah not a great week but here it is, please review !! =]**

Harry woke up a couple of minutes after he fainted, Malfoy was still in the carriage, there was something tugging in his chest to go towards him, so he did. In a possessive manor Harry got up and stalked towards Malfoy. Draco started to get very scared and quickly escaped. After that Harry soon was left in a daze, why had he done that ... was he attracted to Dra MALFOY? Whoa did he just call him Draco? What was wrong with him and why did he feel like he was being tugged towards him? Perhaps this was what the whole mate thing was about. He had to keep this quiet he could not tell anyone till he was sure.

That night you wouldn't have been able to find Harry Potter in the Great hall at the welcoming feast, instead he was in the library under an invisibility cloak searching through all the books he could find with only one question on his mind, okay well maybe two;

What does it feel like when you find your mate?

Is my mate Draco Malfoy?

When he finally came across the book he was looking for. Lux Lucis angelus and his mate he opened up the book and this is what he found,

_The Lux Lucis is known to be able to tell who their mate is straight away, they will get a tugging feeling from the chest that will pull them to there mate in tends to be in a possessive manor and sometimes scares there mate._

('You could have told me that earlier." Harry whispered to himself.

_The Lux Lucis will only feel these feelings when they are in the same room as their chosen one. If they don't see their mate in two days they will begin to feel pain in there chest and will end up going to find them were ever they are and 'ravish' them in front of whoever._

_Once they have both accepted the bond in a relationship which they both love each other they can bond, they can go on for two years and not bond but after that both of them will most likely die. The pulling feeling will only end once they are bonded but they have to see each other daily but the 'ravishing' feeling will disappear. _

_To be able to bond they both have to love each other and be in a relationship, the Lux Lucis angelus will automatically be attracted to their mate and will begin to feel feelings towards them that will gradually turn to love even if there is no feelings from the other person or before there was none before._

That is why I had wanted to call Malfoy, Draco. He started to consider Draco as a person he could spend the rest of his life with, yes he was very good looking and Harry had a slight crush on him, also he was never a death eater and had joined the light side a while ago but still there wasn't much chance of them getting along was there especially since Draco still showed signs of hatred towards Harry. He needed to speak to Dumbledore he needed help; I bet he knew this was going to happen Harry thought to him self. He looked at his watch 8pm dinner would be over now he could go and speak to Dumbledore now.

He said the password to the gargoyles and made his way up to the office doors; he knocked loudly and waited till Dumbledore said 'enter.'

"What can I do for you Harry?" Dumbledore said as Harry entered the office.

"I just wanted to ask a few questions about me and the mate thingy." Dumbledore just smiled and said,

"So you guessed who your mate was?"

"I suppose you could say I found out if you say that fainting and then possessively started going after him, then he left and I was just confused so I spent the sorting feast in the library, great I am turning into Hermione Granger!"

"Calm down Harry, it is alright to feel like this, so then who is it?" Dumbledore attempted to calm Harry down.

"Malfoy… Draco bloody Malfoy!"

"Okay" Dumbledore looked slightly shocked, "I was not expecting that! Now does Draco know?"

"No! How the hell am I meant to tell him go up to him and be like 'hey I am an angel you are my mate' I don't think so!"

"It is okay Harry tomorrow morning I will call him up here and you will come as well and then you can discuss this, is that okay with you?"

"I suppose it will have to be." and with that Harry left to go up to the Gryffindor tower, he said the password and climbed in it was the same password that was the same from before he left to go to the Weasley's, as he entered everyone turned round and stared at him. Damm it he thought not everyone knew yet that he was a Lux Lucis Angelus well he better tell them the truth that way they might stop staring.

He climbed onto the Gryffindor table in the common room and said loudly projecting his voice;

"People! (Everyone quietened down) During the summer I went through some changes I suppose you could say, I came into my inheritance (he pointed to his wings,) I am now a Lux Lucis angelus sometimes known as a light angel, I am trying to get used to it and am sorry if any of you age slightly freaked out but you have to get over it I am still the same Harry Potter that you all know not that many of you know me anyway, if you want any more information on well me being me go to the library as I am still learning about me being me. That will be all, Thank you" he then proceeded up to his dorm room leaving everyone in the common room stunned.

Today was Saturday so at least he didn't have to go through the drinking ritual tonight and have to freak even more people out he decided just to go to bed now and when he woke up in two hour just go and sit in the common room and do well practically nothing, everyone should be in bed by then anyway. That night Harry fell asleep thinking of his future life with Draco by his side.

When he woke up two hours later, Harry went to sit in the common room and think about what he was going to do in the meeting tomorrow with Malfoy. he thought that it would be best first to tell him all about Lux Lucis angelus and then slowly bring in that they had mates and them tell him, but if he was going to be feeling that pulling feeling then he had no idea how he was going to last.

It was soon time for breakfast and Harry was the first one in the hall, is there really much point of me going to the hall for breakfast seeing at the fact that I can't eat he just sat there starring at the seat were soon his love would sit he just had to wait it out now, soon all his friends arrived and treated him fine he just ignored the stares that he was getting from the others. Then Harry started to feel the pull in his chest so he looked up from his empty plate and there Draco stood walking in with his cronies he had to leave him slowly and gracefully got up and walked out the hall completely ignoring the pain in his chest.

**Now hit the review button … please!!**


	7. maybe this might work

**I wanted to do this form Draco's point of view if you liked it or didn't tell me in the review that you will kindly leave please :P. hopefully there will be another two possibly three chapters till I go away on the 19****th**** for two weeks.**

Draco saw Harry make a quick escape as soon as he left, something was not right about Harry he was acting very strange Draco was starting to get afraid. Perhaps his meeting with Dumbledore would have something to do with this. He looked down at his watch, 8:25 he had five minutes to get to the headmasters office.

"Hello Draco" Dumbledore said as he just arrived at the gargoyles, "head on up there is someone who would like to talk to you, candy sticks." The gargoyles walked straight up and lightly knocked on the office door before entering. Draco was not sure what to say when he saw harry sitting there like he was trying to push himself into the back of the chair.

"Hello Draco, I am sorry for calling you up here at this tine but it is important we discuss a few things!" Harry said in an emotionless voice.

"Why do you found so official about this, I thought I was going to be talking to an important person not you. Anyway what is it with you calling me Draco?"

"I am sorry if this causes you any inconvenience but it is an important matter. Well as you can tell I am no longer Human (harry pointed to the wings on his back, Draco had not noticed them before), I am a Lux Lucis angelus I have been … I can't do this." He slowly got quieter he had a very pained expression. "Light angels have mates and it turns out you are mine again I am sorry but I can't do anything to change this, I have to leave." Harry stood up and started charging towards the door, Draco pulled out his arm to stop Harry passing and gently pressed his lips to his and then he left the office leaving a very stunned Harry in his wake.

That kiss was amazing was the only thought Draco could process and it wasn't even a real kiss it gave Draco butterflies he had started to go dizzy and it left a massive smile on his face he was positively glowing. All he had done was press his lips to his; he wondered if that is how Harry currently felt.

Draco had to go and think things through, he knew a bit about Lux Lucis angelus as they had studied them in defence against the dark arts but he was still confused about how serious it could lead to if they started 'dating' it would mean they would have to spend the rest of there life together or the answer would be death.

He had always been bisexual since he started Hogwarts he went out with Blaise Zabini when he was in his fifth year but he knew his parents would never accept him so he broke it of, he was now he dating Pansy Parkinson, he was not serious about her but he had a feeling she was about him.

But could he 'date' Harry Potter his enemy since he started Hogwarts, yes they got on a little better and didn't have arguments in the hall way or call each other names but that was the longest conversation he had ever had with Harry, this was a lot to think about. He went to the one place he felt home in the quiditch pitch.

As he sat there he thought about his future could he see the boy-who-lived with him he wanted to become a healer he knew Harry wanted to do that to. The only problem was he knew nothing about Harry and vice a versa and was he willing to change that. He knew if he didn't do something about this Harry was going to die and he didn't know if he could have the chosen ones life on his conscience. Not many people knew the real Draco many thought he was a cold boy that had been bought up to be a death eater just like his death eater of a farther, but his farther had died on the final battle he was killed by his own son the one he had abused when he had refused the dark mark and after that night he left Malfoy Manor and went straight to Dumbledore and joined the order of the phoenix. His mother was still alive but locked up in Azkaban he didn't care though the same way his mother never cared for him.

The only question that still was on his mind was, is he willing to give up his life, plans and future for Harry Potter? The more he thought about it the more it seemed like a good idea, he knew Harry was good looking and funny also he had always had a crush on him since he had joined the order.

That was that he had made his decision he was going to go through with it, he did not like anyone else neither did he have ay real friends maybe if him and potter became friends first they could hopefully build it up to a relationship, but could it lead to love, they had a total of two years to build the relationship but what happens… if I keep thinking like this it will never happen, you felt what happened when you kissed him you are made for each other, Draco said to himself.

He made his way up to the library he was going to have to read up on Lux Lucis angelus, that way he could understand Harry better and come to terms with being Harry's mate. He was worried that they wouldn't get on and that could conclude in death. He was so confused. He found a book called 'you are the mate to Lux Lucis angelus' by Albus Dumbledore. So I am expecting a personal message then? Draco thought to himself.

_It is a difficult decision to choose to be someone's mate, but you have to think of all the consequences. You could be the cause of both of your deaths and a lot of unhappiness. You need to talk things through together, but remember the light angel your mate, will have a pulling feeling which when you are in the same room will make him want to ravish' you, so be prepared! Once you have chosen to date you will never be able to break of the relationship or not see each other each day._

Draco shut the book now he was not sure what to think he knew Harry would die if they didn't get together also he knew they would both die if there relationship didn't work, what was the possibilities of it working? He needed to speak to Harry. Now where would Harry be?

After an hour of tracking in the library and in the hallways he finally found Harry sitting below the willow tree near the lake, the day was sunny as it was only the second of September and classes didn't start till tomorrow. He slowly walked up to Harry and sat down he was about a meter away fro Harry and could already see the pain sear across his face Harry still had not looked at him, Draco thought this was because he might not be able to control his actions if he looked at him. He moved slightly closer till there arms were touching and said;

"Hello, I have thought about what you said and I think we should make a go of it, I know if it doesn't end well then we both die but it is better that you dieing before we even make a go of this."

Harry didn't say anything it looked like he was just trying to process what Draco had just said.

"You don't know how happy I am to here you say that, we need to speak to Dumbledore as this will change a few things." Harry said with a radiating smile that just made Draco smile, something he rarely did in public.

"First I think we should get to know each other before we make this official." Draco replied with the smile still on his face.

"My name is Harry and I am in Gryffindor."

"Well hello Harry my name is Draco and I am in Slytherin." Draco said trying to suppress a giggle.

"My favourite colour is green and I am gay!" Harry said proudly.

This time Draco did laugh.

"My favourite colour is gold and I an bisexual!" Draco replied in the same tone.

They both fell on the floor laughing. There convisation carried on like this for hours and they felt they really knew nearly everything about each other from what there favourite letters were to there deepest darkest secrets from the final battle.

Finally Harry said;

"Draco Malfoy will you be my boyfriend and later hopefully be my bonded?" Harry asked with confidence.

"Yes, yes I will!" and with that they linked hands and went of to Dumbledore's office. What they didn't know that there was a girl with short black hair that was looking for her boyfriend standing just behind them as the last part of there conversation took place.


	8. a room ?

**This will be my last chapter for two weeks as I am jetting of to a very sunny place. I will hopefully have an update before I return to school on the 8****th**** September, I am afraid after that things will slow down as I have no idea how much my school load will build up. Please review and make my day =]**

Harry was ecstatic he had had a great time talking to Draco he felt like he knew him inside out from what his favourite letter was to his darkest secret neither of them had lied about anything and told each other things that even Ron and Hermione didn't know about Harry. He had made sure to be able to hide any pain or pleasure Draco was giving Harry due to his closeness or them touching. It was soon three in the afternoon both of them had missed lunch but neither seemed to care also for the fact that Harry didn't actually eat food, Harry was begging to wonder if Draco already knew about that, Harry and Draco made their way up to Dumbledore's office, as Harry remembered from Saturdays meeting that he needed to talk to Dumbledore with both of them he wasn't sure what was going to happen now though, were they going to make it public or keep it a secret, he wanted to make it public but it was up to Draco he knew it was a big decision he had made and he didn't want to pressure him into anything.

They were soon at Dumbledore's office Harry said the password to the gargoyles and they made their way up to the office, the knocked on the door waiting till they were allowed to enter.

"Enter" Dumbledore said. The boys walked into the office not even picking up that they were still holding hands from earlier

"I can see you have got to know each other also I take it that Draco accepted you." Dumbledore said with a smile on his face.

"Yes, we spent the morning and afternoon getting to know each other." Harry replied to Dumbledore's comment as Draco was looking rather embarrassed about discussing his personal life with the head teacher.

"That is good, now as you are a mate to a Lux Lucis Angelus, it is important that you spend a good amount of your day together so I suggest you share a dormitory I can put you both in some private courters, I don't know how you want to tell people about your relationship but I suggest you just go about it like normal and only tell your closest friends about you being mates." Dumbledore told the boys, Harry had a broad smile on his face he liked the idea of sharing a room with Draco; it would help them get closer and overcome their past.

"What are we going to tell everyone about us sharing a room?" Harry enquired.

"Well that is up to you to tell everyone you could let people just assume that you are mates because of what you are Harry. You are allowed friends in your common room, but they must leave by curfew. Your new dormitory is on the seventh floor next to the room of requirement it is guarded by a knight in armour he is the only one in the corridor so it will be easy to find he will only emit you two when others want to come in you will have to give permission to the knight. I will get house elves to send up Draco' meal soon along with your trunks. See you tomorrow boys."

"Thank you sir." The boys chorused to the headmaster and left.

Still holding hands they walked slowly and gradually up to the seventh floor conversing about what they were going to do now, there were a few people scattered in the corridor as most people were either outside enjoying the sunshine before school started or catching up with friends. They ignored or didn't even recognise the looks that they were getting two enemies were walking the halls of Hogwarts together let alone holding hands. Soon they were on the seventh floor standing at the knight; suddenly it sprung to life and asked them what their names were.

"Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy." Harry said. The knight stepped three steps to the right and in its place was a big door they opened it up and walked in. Inside was a common room with black leather sofas and a wooden table the carpet was cream while the walls were red. There was a small kitchen to the left with a fridge, kettle and dining table with chairs big enough for six people. The only words processing in Harry's head were that of amazement and shock. Straight in front of him was a pair of stairs which he gradually made his way to them with Draco straight behind him, the stairs had the same cream carpet from the common room, as they made their way up there was one door inside with two massive king size four poster beds, in front of their beds sat there school trunks. There was a door to the left again which Harry assumed was a bathroom.

"So what do you think?" Harry asked Draco.

"It is amazing, much better than the Slytherin rooms." Harry laughed they made their way down stairs were they sat in their new common room waiting talking about stuff.

While they were waiting for Draco's dinner they began to discuss their plans for tomorrow they had taken most of the same lessons so hopefully they would be sitting near each other, they were now thinking about how they were going to grace Hogwarts with their news, they were just going to walk out there new dormitory holding hands and let people think whatever they wanted they were only going to tell their close friends of the reasons for their relationship.

Soon there dinner came and they were ready for bed, Harry wasn't sure what to do, how to say goodnight to Draco. They had been cuddling on the sofa before it was time to come upstairs to bed and were still holding hands, they made it to the top of the stairs, when Draco turned around kissed Harry lightly on the lips and said see you in the morning and slowly got his wash bag out of his trunk with a pair of pyjamas and made his way to the bathroom. Harry just stood there his fingers on his lips were Draco had just kissed him, it might not have been amazing to anyone else but he felt his tummy flip when their lips touched and he was still feeling slightly dizzy. He got changed into his nightwear and got into his bed before Draco had even left the bedroom, he cast a silencing charm around his curtains, who knew what he was going to dream about but it could be embarrassing.

Draco no longer heard anything in the bedroom and left the bathroom switching of the light and gently closing the shutting the door, made his way to bed falling asleep forgetting to cast any silencing charms his dreams that night were all about a certain green eyed boy with a scar on his forehead.

Harry's friends in the Gryffindor common room were begging to get worried were there friend was, Ron had decided to stay in the common room and wait for Harry he had a few things he wanted to discuss with him, 'manly things' Ron had told Hermione. It soon passed ten and Ron was worried so he went to find Dumbledore.

He had only gone to sleep at nine so he was soon up two hours later he still needed to go through the drinking ritual so he grabbed his invisibility cloak and made his way down to the kitchens, completely forgetting about Draco in the bed next to him. On his way down to the kitchens he bumped into a very angry Ron.


	9. out of my life

I am sorry it has been so long since I have updated! I had holiday then it was back to school which is stressful enough, then I have just started a new story whoop. This chapter is for Alice (you rule), who has been pestering me for ages to update! Please please review !! =]

Ron was not happy the news he had just found out and it was even worse now that professor McGonagall was heading towards them, he had just bumped into Pansy Parkinson who was fuming as well seeing as her so called boyfriend had just turned gay.

"Mr. Weasley what are you doing out of bed now!" Professor McGonagall shouted halfway along the corridor. Ron was starting to get angry not only was he now in a lot of trouble for being out after curfew, but his best friend was 'dating and living' with his worst enemy.

"Sorry Professor I was out looking for Harry."

"Well you should wait till tomorrow at breakfast to speak to him," Ron nodded, "now of to bed." Professor McGonagall walked off.

"I know all about you and Malfoy." Ron said bitterly. Harry just looked at him incredibly lost then suddenly rolled his eyes and let out and exaggerated sigh.

"You really need to get out of you childish ways, people have matured and moved on since the war so why can't you, me and Draco being together has nothing to do with you."

"So he is Draco now! What about all the things he has done to us calling Hermione a mudblood."

"Well I have forgiven him, Draco is part of my life now and if you can't deal with it then you are out of my life." With that Harry marched off into the kitchens leaving a very fuming stunned Ron behind.

"Weasley detention! My office tomorrow night" Professor Snape sneered. With that Ron sprinted up the stairs and away. He burst into the empty common room.

Ron went straight up to his room, it took him a while to get off and his dreams were filled of anger and betrayal. Ron had no idea what he was going to do, without Harry he was nothing, he was no longer the best friend of the boy who lived he was just the youngest Weasley know one knew. He had to get Harry's friendship back or his plan would not work out and he knew just how to do that.

Ron got dressed and went down into the common room to find Hermione waiting for him.

"Did you find Harry, where is he?"

"Oh he doesn't live in the dorms anymore."

"Ooh did he find his mate? I bet he is amazing!"

"Well if you're amazing is Draco FRICKING Malfoy, then yeah." Hermione was gobsmacked; she tried to cover up her face,

"Oh!"

They made their way down to the great hall to find Harry sitting in his normal place with and empty plate directly facing Draco Malfoy. Hermione and Ron went to sit down next to him, but Harry rose to leave the room and at the exact same time Malfoy got up and left with him, when they reached the doors they took each other's hands and Harry kissed him on the cheek. The hall broke out into whispers, most of the boys looking like they were going to puke, and the girls looking on in awe.

Only two people were looking murderous at the spot that the two lovers had just left. Pansy Parkinson and Ron Weasley.

"Ron calm down, Harry hasn't deserted us you know that Lux Lucis angelus are very proud and protective over the mates." Ron didn't look like he was going to calm down anytime soon. He and Hermione ate there breakfast in complete and utter silence. The only time they spoke was when Professor McGonagall gave out the timetables. It turns out Harry and Draco had already been given there timetables as they were both in their first lessons, which were not together. Between potions and DADA, Hermione managed to talk to Harry with Ron standing by the side seething.

"Harry when where you going to tell me about you and Draco, I am so happy for you."

"You are, I thought you would have been furious."

"How could I be you are my best friend whatever you decide is okay with me." Harry hugged Hermione, this just made Ron even angrier, how could Hermione go against him, he was meant to be with Hermione and Harry was meant to be depressed for the rest of his life, as he would never love again after Ginny, yes he had said he was gay and Ron 'accepted' it, but deep down Ron just hoped it was a phase.

Why did nothing ever go his way. Hermione was going out with Fred and Harry was now mated with Draco, why didn't he have a love in his life. He was going to get his own back, revenge on the person that took his dream life, and he had the perfect plan.

It was going to be great he was going to have the perfect life back, he would be famous, not just because of his friends, but because of whom he was. He just had to wait to the perfect moment. Splitting Harry and Draco up would be easy he had to think about Fred and Hermione. Now to set his plan into action.

Hermione, Harry and Draco were acting all friendly at lunch time while Ron sat there still seething, the others hoped he would just get over it, but to Ron this was the utmost betrayal, fraternising with the enemy. Yes the war was over and it had turned out that Draco was not on the dark side but Ron did not trust him, think about all the times he had called Hermione Harry and him names he was not about to forgive him. Malfoy could be doing this to get close to Harry and then tear him apart by murdering him, yeah that is it, and he had to tell Harry straight away.

"Harry may I have a word with you, in private?" Ron asked trying not to smirk at his plan, Harry was bound to believe him, he had been his best friends for nearly seven years.

"Yeah sure Ron." Harry got up thinking that maybe Ron was going to apologise for being mean earlier. Once they were outside the great hall were nobody could hear him.

"I don't think you should hang around Ferret anymore I don't trust him he is trying to get close to you before he kills you!" Ron said all in one breath, Harry just stared at him and then burst out laughing.

"Oh-My-God!" Harry said between laughs, "Ron you are delusional, Draco doesn't want to kill me. He is my mate and here I was thinking that you were asking me out here to apologise, I can't believe you." Harry said trying to suppress the laugher.

"What why would I apologise you are the one flirting with the enemy. You should be saying sorry to me you are ending our friendship over one boy."

"He is not just a boy Ron, he is my mate and without him I am dead. So please get some common sense into that thick head of yours, I still want to be friends with you, but you are not going to try and jeopardise what I have with Draco over your stupid childish enemies." And with that Harry stormed off into the great hall to go and sit back down with Hermione and Draco.

How could have Ron been so stupid, this was not the way to break up Harry and Draco he needed to get in-between them and split them up he needed evidence whether it was fake or not, he was going to get his happy ending!

Review Please !! xx


End file.
